Non-volatile storage devices, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device.
Consumer products store and retrieve increasing amounts of data from flash memory. Examples of data intensive operation includes storing a photograph or video to a flash memory or retrieving music files stored in the flash memory. In storing data to or reading data from the flash memory, an I/O interface is used.